


It's An Exploration (he's made of outer space)

by DiamondCrystalInk



Series: Q and Bond go traveling cause I can't [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AND I MEAN RICH, Cars, Developing Relationship, Dinner Date, M/M, Q is a Very Good driver, Rich!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondCrystalInk/pseuds/DiamondCrystalInk
Summary: Bond is a man built on the expectations around him. Q is a man he knows little about, which is nothing a simple dinner can't fix.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Q and Bond go traveling cause I can't [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754566
Comments: 29
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_xmasmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/gifts).



> For a_xmasmurder because I read Volante once and I immediately needed to write this.
> 
> Timeline is after Skyfall but it does mention Bond crashing a car from Spectre (which technically hasn't happened yet but just imagine he has crashed many cars to Q's eternal dismay)

Bond is a man built on the expectations around him.

After a successful mission in Jakarta and a weekend escapade to Bali, he returns with skin tanned and his smile charming. In a tailored suit and just shined shoes he looks the most well-rested he’s been in months. James Bond has returned as confidence incarnate. In a way this also comes as a surprise, Skyfall was not too long ago and everyone worth their salt knew what had happened and how Bond had become stuck in the middle of it. Yet, 007 returns like he never left. 

At the end of Q Branch, passing all of the other techs he sees his Quartermaster. The man looked impossibly young, far too young to have been involved in MI6, let alone the events that transpired during Skyfall. He also knows better than to fall for the youthful looks and doe eyes, Q is the youngest Quartermaster in history, hell he’s the youngest department head in all of the British Empires defense forces, it's not a feat achievable without astronomical merit.

Once he reaches his desk Q has still not looked up to greet or even acknowledge his presence. 

“Q.”

“007,” Q has not a drop of surprise in his voice, either the mission report already came in or he has come to recognize Bond’s voice.

“I’m here to return your equipment.”

“And why do I seem to have no faith in that?” Q finally makes eye contact with Bond, “are you here to give me a piece of shrapnel to prove you tried to salvage it?” Even though his words are near harsh, his tongue is still languid, his left eyebrow raised ever so slightly. 

“O ye of little faith,” Bond smiles, as he puts the Walther and radio he had been assigned with. 

“Oh don’t look so proud Bond, you still destroyed a three million pound car.”

“One of a kind beauties always seem to leave me so early.”

Q lets out a small tsk, “One of a kind? You certainly didn’t treat it that way.”

—-

“I’m sorry can you repeat that?” 

Bond has read Q’s extremely redacted file, he knows hearing is not one of his weaknesses. 

“I want a car for this mission.”

“Haha, no,” Q is deadpan in his delivery.

“I need a car for this mission, Q. That car being the new Aston.”

“That’s a no 007, you’ll be lucky to get a Peugeot after what you did to the last Aston Martin entrusted to you.”

Q doesn’t look as tired as he usually does, so Bond inquires on something that's been pestering him ever since he was first informed that Q works directly with the Vehicular department, and especially closely with the Aston Martin outfittings. Bond looks at Q and can’t help but question, does this man even understand the creatures he crafts from steel and gasoline?

“Have you ever driven an Aston Martin going 220 on the Autobahn, Q?” His tone is pestering but somehow also flirty, an invitation for more. 

Q smirks, still looking down, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” His tone is playful yet at the same time a warning not to press further.

On the mission Bond receives a sleek BMW, it’s no Aston Martin but it’ll do. 

—-

Bond comes home with a fractured rib and all his equipment, he feels rather proud about it all. He meets Q at the Vehicle Bay, as the Quartermaster is in the middle of revising some final modification blueprints. 

The first thing Bond says to Q is not his habitual greeting but rather, “I hope you weren’t lying when you said this equipment was important.” 

Changes create curiosity in Q, making him look up, “The equipment is always important, 007.” 

“Good, because I got a fractured rib trying to get them back.” In a way a double-o is nearly always a masochist of a sort, this comes to fruition as 007 seems happy about his fractured rib in exchange for safe and sound equipment. 

Q’s face, on the other hand, turns ghastly. “Don’t joke about that Bond, I can always remake a gun, I can’t remake the hand that shoots it.”

Bond has been in plenty of tight situations before but this is new, the serious look on his Quartermasters face is another 10 kilos on his back, for the first time in a while he wishes he could take back his words. “I apologize that was out of hand,” He quickly surveys for a new conversation starter, “Are those the blueprints for the next Aston?”

Q is aware of the change of topic but lets it go, giving Bond a nod of affirmation as he continues his work.

“Are you going to be anything new to the modifications?”

Q looks up and says, “We can talk about it more over dinner if you like.”

Bond is for a fraction of a second surprised before returning to his charming composure, “How about an hour from now, at eight?”

“Meet me at the drop zone, I know a nice Japanese place.”

“Should I get my car?” Bond asks.

“No need.”

Bond has been on public transport before and if that’s the price he needs to pay to get dinner with Q, so be it. 

—-

MI6’s drop zone is a place where all sorts of cars can be seen. From a Toyota Camry to even the occasional McLaren, just in the few seconds while waiting for Q he sees a Maserati GranTurismo pick up the International Relations head, the man’s wife picking him up for date night presumably.

As the minute hand on his watch hits eight a matte black Aston Martin Vantage pulls up, Bond can’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy to the person riding in that beauty. The window rolls down to reveal Q in the driver's seat, changed into a white shirt and dark blue double-breasted suit, Bond hitches his breath. 

“Get in,” Q motions to the other side.

As Bond slides into the passenger seat he says, “I was kind of hoping you would let me drive.”

Q lets out a small laugh as he passes the security post, “I don’t just let anyone drive my car, Bond, I’ve put quite a lot of time and effort into Lise.”

“Your car is it? I would have thought this was MI6 property,” Bond tried to word his question in a way that does not actually show his confusion, as Q pulls into traffic and for a second the purr of the exhaust is the only thing that can be heard. 

“I assure you Bond I bought and outfitted this car myself with my own funds,” Q’s voice is amused, the car is stopped at the red light.

In Bond’s head his thoughts race, Aston Martins are nowhere near affordable, did he get this with a civil servant salary? Does Q have his own workshop? He’s brought back out of his thoughts as the light turns green and Q hits the gas, Lise roars to full speed as she leaves all the other cars in her dust. To his surprise, Q can drive, and he drives with the attractive ease that Bond has had ages to perfect. 

The short drive is ended at a lavish hotel entrance, Q steps out to hand the keys to the young valet saying, “Take care of her for me would you?”

“Of course, sir,” The valet says almost too enthusiastically.

Bond walks to Q’s side as they enter. “I thought you said you don’t just let anyone drive your Lise?”

“Jealous? Oh please, he’s just parking it.”

They soon meet the young hostess at the door, “Do you have a reservation, sir?” She’s looking at Bond.

Bond nearly answers on reflex before she catches herself and greets Q instead, “Mr. Astor my apologies,” she bows her head, “let me take you to your table.” 

As they are seated Bond takes in his surroundings, he’s surrounded by easy wealth, he sees the old couple in the corner, as well as the teen in designer jeans and 1000 pound flats. This is the type of place he’d go to for his anniversary dinner but also to impress his boss, with Q he can’t tell which it is.

“May I order for you, Bond?” Q asks, his eyes scanning the menu out of politeness.

“Please go ahead,” Bond decides quickly that this is clearly the former. 

The waiter that approached their table is given a small smile by Q, “Good evening Mr. Astor, sir,” He calls Bond only by sir, a clear divide between the regular and the new. 

“Good evening Sato, I think today we’ll both just be having the usual and the chef's choice.”

“Will you be having dessert tonight, sir?”

Q looks at Bond before answering, “I think we’ll be leaving a bit earlier tonight.”

Sato turns to Bond, “And what will you be drinking tonight, sir?”

“Whatever he’s having.”

“Lovely choice, sir,” Sato takes his leave with an order that Bond knows nothing about. 

Bond returns his attention to Q who’s currently very taken with the chopsticks, it’s nice to see some of the shyer Quartermaster he’s used to, “I know this place, takes bloody well forever to get a reservation.” 

“Does it?” Bond can’t tell if Q is playing coy or not. He then continues after seeing Bond's almost bewildered face, “I was invited to its opening night and I’ve been a regular ever since.”

Sato then returns with their drinks, Q had ordered sake from Yamagata. 

“Have you ever been to Yamagata, Bond?” Q says as he takes a sip. 

“I don’t believe so, though it can’t be all that different from the rest of Japan.”

“True, though there is something special when sitting in an onsen with a view of the mountains as snow falls,” Q recounts it with detail only possible with past experience.

“I take it you’ve been there then.”

“A long time ago,” Q says with a smile Bond can’t quite place.

“Because of your fear of flying?” 

Q leans back in his seat, “Who told you that?” He has an amused smile. The fitted white shirt and slight crookedness of his tie make quite an image. 

“Moneypenny did in Shanghai.”

The first appetizer of chawanmushi and ikura sashimi arrives for each of them with a chuka wakame salad to share. Q doesn’t answer the question and Bond can’t bring himself to really mind, he waits for Q to pick the next topic of conversation. 

“Do you have a preferred car brand for missions?” Q asks. 

“Is that a trick question?” Bond is trying his hardest not to seem too eager. 

“Who knows? Maybe I’ll get your name for the office secret Santa.” 

“And you’d get me a car? I’m pretty sure the max budget is 50 quid.”

“50 pounds is a recommended amount,” He shrugs his shoulders.

“Well if you must know an Aston is always appreciated, though I guess every man’s dream car would be a Bugatti.” Bond says after some thought. 

“Even for MI6, I think a Bugatti is quite out of budget, Bond,” Q informed Bond with a loft sided smile.

“A man is but a husk without dreams,” Bond says in a moment of wisdom.

“Who told you that?”

“My father,” Bond replies with a small smile. 

“Have you ever driven a Bugatti, Bond?”

“No, sadly I have not.”

“I’m sure the opportunity will show itself soon enough,” Q says as the entree is delivered by Sato. 

They talk more about first date topics, it’s ironic since in reality they’ve known each other for months. “Where did you go to school?” Q asks a habitual question he asks to all his dates. 

“I was enrolled in Eton for a while before being expelled and moved to Fettes College in Edinburgh.”

“How long were you in Eton?”

“Why? You want to enroll?”

“I went to Eton for my middle school years,” Q informs as he takes another spoon of rice, ignoring the habitual jab at his age. 

“I would have been your upper-class men then if I had stayed.” Bond is smiling, cheeky. 

“You would have if you stayed but kept failing to graduate.” Q knows the truth though, all the agents in the double-o program were geniuses in their own right. 

“Where did you graduate from then?” Bond asks after having a good laugh about Q’s comment. 

“A boarding school in Switzerland.”

“Which one? Did you go to Le Rosey or one of those other insane ones?” Bond jokes, finding the very thought amusing. 

“As a matter of fact, I did go to Le Rosey,” Q says in his even tone. 

Bond leans back, taking in the information. He knows Le Rosey because that was where the rich and royal went to school, the pricing is absolutely ridiculous. 

“Why the sudden move? Eton is a great school already, unlike if you went to Harrods or Christ’s Hospital with those God awful uniforms.”

“Spoken like a true Etonian, though you do seem to forget about wearing tailcoats.”

“Le Rosey lacks uniform, it lacks tradition like a good British education.”

“I didn’t know you were such a patriot when it came to British education, Bond,” Q says, amused with Bond’s passion for public schooling.

“I mean as Brits we are expected to send our children to boarding school but to do so in Switzerland is so far away,” Bond replies with a slight furrow of the brow.

“I think that was the point,” Q says with the slight downturn in his voice. 

The rest of the evening becomes a blur of smooth conversation and easy laughter, Bond can’t remember the last time he had such an ordinary evening. Q uses the reasoning that he was the one who asked Bond out meaning he should take the cheque, and Bond only minimally resists. 

They are ushered out by Sato and as they leave the restaurant Q turns to Bond, “Now let’s just hope the valet didn’t steal my car,” His tone is cheeky.

After a steep payment that even made Bond look twice and Q granted barely a glance at, the valet pulls up Lise and Bond needs to remember to breathe. The valet steps out and greets Q with a smile, “Not a scratch, sir, I promise.”

“Nicely done,” In a well-practiced handshake Q exchanges a red bill with the keys.

The young man looks down at his hand but hides his shock quickly with a smile, he goes to close the car door for Q, “Drive safely, sir.”

The time is now half past 10 and the roads are far emptier than before. Lise finally has the space to roar to life as Q slides into the main road. 

“Would you like to come back to mine?” Q asks, just as nonchalantly as he changes lanes. 

Even with the ample time Bond has had to decorate his flat after Skyfall it is still just as barebones as before, “Sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

Q speeds up on a stretch of road with minimal cars on it, he weaves in and out of traffic and Bond wants to stare. The way the street lights reflect on his glasses, and how his hands are relaxed on the steering wheel as they go toeing the speed limit.

In his trance Bond forgets the feeling of time passing because in a blink Q pulls up to One Hyde Park, he waves down the valet. The man catches the keys thrown at him with familiarity and asks, “Not bringing her in yourself tonight, sir?”

“I’m afraid I have a guest with me, Andrew,” Q replies as he buttons his suit. 

“I’ll take care of Lise no worries, Boss. I’ll leave the keys with the receptionist.”

“Have a good night, Andrew.” Q says as he walks away with Bond into the lobby. 

“And you, sir,” Andrew replies as he slides into the driver’s seat. 

Bond has heard of One Hyde Park like any other Londoner, he’s never actually had the opportunity to step inside though. The lobby itself is luxury he is more used to seeing in the Middle East or Asia rather than at home in London. Q is given a _welcome home, sir _by the receptionist as he keeps walking to the elevators.__

____

In the elevator Bond asks, “So I take it you live here.”

__

“No we’re breaking in, of course I live here, Bond.”

__

“Just making sure, Q,” Bond feels slightly frazzled by all the shocks the Quartermaster has given him this evening. 

__

The elevator doors open to Q’s private entryway, as Q opens the door Bond still isn’t sure what to expect. Is this going to be one of those 5 million pound one-bedroom apartments, or the penthouses selling for 100 million? As the door opens and Bond steps in he knows immediately to refer back to his past experiences. 

__

“Nice place,” His voice has an artificial aloofness to it as he follows Q who is currently taking off his shoes. Q drops his keys and bag at the table, continuing to the kitchen.

__

“Had to fight tooth and nail for it. I outbid a member of parliament, the mistress of a Russian oligarch, and an earl for this place.” Q shrugs, “Probably really confusing when the winning bid was from an unemployed 29 year old, had to tell them I was a trust fund baby, which is only half true.”

__

Bond walks over to the windows at the very end of the hall and takes in the view, there is something special in appreciating a view of Hyde Park from above. He hears Q’s voice from the kitchen, “Nightcap, Bond?”

__

“Please, and I think it’s time you call me James don’t you think?”

__

“I’ll get you a whiskey, James.”

__

As Q joins him at the window, he says, “Beautiful isn’t it, I fell in love from this view alone.”

__

“The peace is something I didn’t think would be possible in the heart of London.”

__

There is a comfortable silence between them before Q asks, “Do you want to stay the night? I have a guest room and it’s nearly 11 anyway,” Q leans on the window to face Bond. 

__

“I’m not some teen with a curfew Q, I’ll be fine getting a cab.”

__

“I’m sorry I phrased that wrong,” Q backtracks, “would you like to stay?” Q looks down. 

__

“Yes.” 

__

“You didn’t bring any clothes but you can borrow mine while I send the suit to the washing, it should be dry cleaned and pressed by the time we have breakfast,” Q says simply.

__

“How did you get this place, Q? I don’t think even M could afford this place,” Bond knows he sounds confused but at this point he didn’t try to hide it. 

__

“If you were anyone else I would tell you inheritance, but with a man in your profession I hope you don’t mind as much, there's the dot-com boom of course, then the patents I have, and lastly, it’s blood money,” Q pauses as he considered his words, “Money taken from organizations I’ve hacked, all of which were criminal of course, I’ve donated plenty but I also wanted a nice place to call home.”

__

“ I make my living off of the blood I spill in the name of Queen and country so I’m not one to judge.” Bond drains the last of his glass. “Why One Hyde Park? For the same price you could have gotten Downing Street.”

__

“I thought about buying a townhouse for a while, but then I thought I’m just a single man, I don't need a 5 bed and bath, plus with this I also get valet, maid, and room service.” Q walks to the couch and sits. “It’s a three-bed, three and a half bathroom but I changed one bedroom into a workshop, your guest room is the last door down the hall.”

__

“Thank you, Q,” Bond says as he puts down his glass and walks down the hall.

__

“There should be towels in the bathroom and I’ll bring some clothes in a moment,” Q brings out a laptop from underneath the table and begins typing, Bond can only presume it’s work-related. 

__

Coming out of the shower he finds a pajama set on the bed, the bottoms fit fine but the top is a bit tight, he instead goes for the sweater next to it. Q knocks on the door, “Do you need anything else, Bond?”

__

“I’m fine, thank you, Q.” Bond smiles at him, “If you don’t mind do you have another name I could call you by?” 

__

Q leans on the doorway, changed and prepped for bed, “Would you believe me if my name was also James?” Q grins and Bond can’t tell if he’s joking or not, the name James is quite common after all. 

__

“James Astor?”

__

“Alexander James Astor. You can call me Alex, though I do love when you call me Q.”

__

“I’ll stick with Q then,” Bond says, settling into the bed.

__

“Goodnight, James.”

__

“Goodnight, Q.”

__

—-

__

He wakes to the Saturday sun streaming through the curtains. 

__

Q is already awake typing furiously into his laptop at the dining table. Bond pads in only in his bottoms, noticing the cats that have suddenly appeared. 

__

“Good morning, James,” Q says without looking up. 

__

“Good morning, Q,” Bond takes a seat across him as the cats circle his chair. 

__

“They were already in my room yesterday so you didn’t see them, the black one is Marie and the ginger one is Curie.”

__

Bond puts his hand down to give them a better sniff, “Good morning, Marie, Curie.” He can’t help but let out a small laugh at the pun. 

__

Q then stops typing and closes his laptop, “Sorry about that, some sudden morning epiphany I needed to get down before I forgot.”

__

Bond nods in understanding, Q then stands and gets a menu from the side table, “Pick what you want for breakfast because I _cannot _cook.”__

____

__

__

The menu is from the Mandarin Oriental next door, “What will you be getting?” Bond asks.

__

__

__

“Omelette with a side of Marmite on toast.”

__

__

__

“I’ll get an omelette as well then with some fruit on the side.”

__

__

__

“How health conscious of you James,” Q gives Bond a small smile, “and coffee, tea?”

__

__

__

“A black coffee would be appreciated.”

__

__

__

“I’ll make the call.”

__

__

__

Q steps into the living room and Bond can hear him recite the order with familiarity, even sharing a laugh with the person on the other end. 20 minutes later there’s a knock at the door. Three people come in with a trolley and a chorus of _good mornings _at the both of them, one of them is holding Bond’s suit from last night. They set up the table with the still-hot omelettes and coffee, leaving in the same chorus of _have a good day, sir. _____

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

Once Bond looks closer he begins to laugh much to Q’s confusion, “What is it, James?”

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

“No it's alright, I just saw that they already applied the Marmite on your toast, I mean that truly is full service,” Bond answers in breaks between his laughing fit. Q lets out a soft chuckle and Bond can't decide if it's due to his own realization of the fact or seeing James Bond lose it over a piece of toast.

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

They settle down to eat. The clock is about to strike eight when Q asks in the most casual way possible, “Do you want to go to Switzerland today?”

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

To be quite honest outside of his profession, James Bond was never the most spontaneous person, but it’s an offer far too difficult to resist. He must have taken too long in processing the questions because Q continues, “I have a small place in Champéry and if we head off in an hours time we can get there just as the sun sets. We can head back Sunday night or take Monday off entirely,” Q’s explanation is simple in the way that covers all the information a man like Bond would need.

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

“Just drop me off at my place and I can get my go bag,” Bond’s answer visibly calms Q. 

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

“Great, we leave in 30?”

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

“I could go in 15,” Bond replies with a cheeky grin. 

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

—-

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

They head down to the basement to get Q’s car.

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

“Won’t your keys still be at the receptionist?” Bond asks as the elevator doors open to rows of luxury cars. 

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

Q looks at Bond with an amused smile, “I have more than one car, James.”

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

They take a left and soon Bond can see the Vantage Q drove last night. The matte paint job makes Lise seem otherworldly next to all the other cars. Then from the front grill alone he recognizes it, a Bugatti Chiron. 

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

He whistles at it, and asks Q, “Now who does _she _belong to?” Nodding his head towards the masterpiece on wheels.__

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

Holding only a small pouch in his left, Q takes out his car keys from his back pocket, the Bugatti Chiron greets him. 

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

“Her name is Arabella, and before you ask I’m still driving,” Q says as he opens the frunk.  
—-

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

Bond gets his go bag and heads down in record time. He places his bag in the comically small frunk but instead of heading towards his side of the car, he returns to the drivers side where Q is. When Q rolls down the window Bond remarks with his signature smile, “With the amount of time I’ve spent with you I’m surprised we haven’t kissed.”

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

“Is this you asking?”

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

“Is this you giving?” Bond has lowered himself to the car window.

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

Then Q kisses him, it’s easy and soft, so perfectly full of promise. Q’s smile is what breaks the kiss, “Get in here before we end up late.”

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

“I have a license to kill, I’m sure speeding a bit will be just fine,” Bond started falling in love with Q the day they met at the gallery, today is the day he stops falling and starts loving him. 

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

Q turns to him as he accelerates and asks a question that would have made Bond need to sit down if he wasn’t already.

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

“Have you ever gone speeding in the Swiss alps?”

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

Q is a man designed to baffle anyone in his path.

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link to the floor plan of the apartment, but if it doesn't work just search for "one hyde park 3 bedroom floorplan" (In my head bedroom 3 is Q's office/small workshop):
> 
> www.google.co.id/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fdocplayer.net%2Fdocs-images%2F63%2F49690450%2Fimages%2F18-0.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fdocplayer.net%2F49690450-One-hyde-park-100-knightsbridge-london-sw1x-london-gc-prive.html&tbnid=0gjoiZ0g-KVeBM&vet=1&docid=TdzUNJLg1zTdPM&w=707&h=875&q=one%20hyde%20park%203%20bedroom%20floor%20plan&hl=en-id&source=sh%2Fx%2Fim
> 
> (please comment I'm so bored in self-quarantine, which is partly why Im writing about q and bond going traveling)
> 
> Title from Arabella by the Arctic Monkeys


End file.
